The present invention relates to a changeover switch used to change the rotational direction of, for example, a motor.
FIGS. 10(A) and 10(B) show a prior art switch of this type. This switch is a modified version of conventional double-pole double throw switch 11 whose fixed terminals 13, 14, 15, and 16 are cross-connected by means of lead wires 17 and 18. In this arrangement, when DC voltage is supplied to common terminals 19 and 20, and if knob 10 is shifted, an inverted version of the voltage can, for example, be obtained at terminals 13 and 15, depending on the shift direction.
In FIG. 11, showing another prior art switch, like reference numerals are used to designate like portions as shown in FIGS. 10(A) and 10(B). Fixed terminals 13, 14, 15, and 16 of double-pole double throw switch 11 are connected by connecting means 21. The connecting means includes member 22, formed of, for example, synthetic resin, and conductors 23 and 24 arranged intersecting each other inside member 22. Both ends of conductors 23 and 24 are connected individually to fixed terminals 13, 14, 15, and 16. Connecting means 21 is encased in cover 25 which is provided at the bottom of switch 11. This arrangement can provide the same functions as the foregoing example.
In the prior art changeover switches described above, however, the fixed terminals are cross-connected outside casing body 11a by means of lead wires 17 and 18, or conductors 23 and 24. Inevitably, therefore, the switches are bulky.
Moreover, the connection between fixed terminals 13 to 16, using lead wires 17 and 18, or conductors 23 and 24, is performed separately from the assembling of switch 11, thereby resulting in an increased number of assembly processes.